


The Haunting

by HollowSans



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is a real douche, Its unrequited love, M/M, Some angst, This is Mainly Dark and Anti, and....people die, poor Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSans/pseuds/HollowSans
Summary: It's the one thing Anti asked of Dark that he would never receive, his loyalty and his love. Anti would give everything to Dark, himself, his life, he would do anything for the other's attention but that still apparently wasn't enough for his affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Hey guys! As you can probably tell I LOVE writing song fics, and this one is pretty special it surrounds Dark and Anti's relationship as a whole. Now personally I think its Anti the one who's chasing after Dark all the time, but I can also see how you guys see it would be Dark, you know with how they're the opposites of Mark and Jack. I'll ramble about this some more in my next Songfic which heres a little sneak peak, it surrounds Jack's internal struggle with Anti! Also I do NOT own this song It's called 'The Haunting' By Set it Off. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this One-shot, See ya! [P.S. this songfic is strictly from my notebook with no edits or added things so really raw XP Sorry!]

**The Haunting**

 

* * *

**"Come on in, boy," Said the skeletons,**

**sitting by her closet door.**

**Dirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floor.**

Anti scowled as he watched Dark shove his knife into the drawer. The damned traitor. He was upset that he allowed himself to completely and utterly trust the demon. 

**I was knocked out,**

**Heels over head,**

**So you dragged me by my feet.**

He remembered when he first saw him in person. Anti knew right away that he had fallen for Dark. The other demon saw this too as he continued to seduce and entice Anti into doing his will.

**To a Ghost Town,**

Anti knew it was strange that Dark had asked him to meet him there, in a random cemetery in the middle of nowhere for no reason. But nonetheless, Anti asked no questions whatsoever about the whole thing and did it like the good little puppy he was.

**Where you buried me**

He recalled waiting for quite a while for the other man to arrive. He could remember feeling the bubbling excitement as he saw the familiar man approaching him from a distance.

**No wonder no one**

**hear my screams!**

**Love so alive, but it died in it's sleep**

The shock and confusion he felt overtook that excitement when the older man drove his signature knife, the exact one he had once proudly showed off to Anti, into his stomach. He remembered the rage and realization bubbling up in his stomach as he reached out and gripped Dark's shoulders, and if looks could kill, Dark would have died right alongside him.

**And Now that it's dead**

Anti walked to the bedroom mirror and brought his bloodied finger up to it. He was gonna do some poltergeist shit before he moved on, may be entertaining, who knows?

**I live in your head**

He wrote words, clear and visible onto it.

**And I will haunt**

**your FUCKING DREAMS!**

He relished the look of absolute horror and shocked the crossed and simply overwhelmed Dark's face as he read the blood 'I'm still here' that Anti had so delicately and elegantly written.

**No one will**

**love you like I did.**

Now Anti always trailed behind Dark, it wasn't exactly of his choice, if he could he would get the hell away from Dark as soon as possible. Unfortunately life still wasn't done screwing him over since he was literally attached to the latter since he had unfinished business with Dark.

**Will treat you like I did,**

**So go on wear that scarlet letter!**

Anti also made sure Dark would never feel the satisfaction of deceiving another person. He permitted them to see the demon's true nature. The one Dark hid with his host's form. Now everyone looked at him in fear and hurried to pass by him without so much as exchanging a word.

**No one will love you like I did**

**will trust you like I did**

**So good luck finding someone better.**

He still didn't understand why he did it. He had shown the most undivided devotion and attention to the man but he didn't seem to care. to Dark, Anti had just been a means to an end.

**Run away, boy,**

**if you couldn't tell**

**Baby's got a thirst for blood.**

Anti knew he wouldn't be put to rest until he enacted his goal, his plan.

**A Subtle system,**

**wicked melodies**

**craving bullets from her gun.**

He could tell Dark was getting angry and fed up with how things were going, that he was aware of Anti's presence, and Anti was happy that Dark knew that he wasn't going to get away with this peacefully, he wouldn't let up.

**So entranced they, follow every word,**

**little spirals in their eyes.**

Anti was forcing Dark to go back to his childhood and relive the torment all over again.

**Catch a lover, turn an enemy**

**just to watch them burn alive!**

Dark was going crazy now, he wanted it to stop. He begged for forgiveness. Anti wouldn't have any of it, it was too late for forgiveness.

**No one will love you like I did**

He snickered as he watched Dark throw around everything in his room, looking for the fateful knife.

**Will treat you like I did**

**So go on wear that scarlet letter**

He found it and Anti snarled at the stained blood on it.

**No one will love you like I did**

**Will touch you like I did**

**So good luck finding someone better**

Anti was interested in knowing what Dark was planning to do with the knife.

**Some day you may find**

**That picture-perfect guy,**

Anti suddenly felt himself become a physical being again...but how?

**And I'll chase my words with Poison.**

Dark looked stumped as to why Anti was there all of a sudden, hadn't he successfully killed him? He was sure he had, he watched Anti's body slump to the ground in a limp heap, he watched as his chest stopped moving. Anti snarled as he stole the accursed knife right from Dark's hands.

**But until that day arrives,**

**and swine takes to the sky,**

**fill your void with open thighs so,**

Anti slowly stalked towards Dark, dead set on revenge. 

**No One will love you like I did**

**Will treat you like I did**

**So go on Wear that scarlet letter**

Anti thrusted the knife into Dark's gut, the latter letting out a strangled cry. He fell to the ground in a puddle of his blood, his eyes meeting the acidic green eyes of his former admirer. 

**No one will love you like I did**

Dark appeared to be asking Anti to end him already, stop his suffering.

**Will Touch you like I did.**

"Why would I give you the sweet release of death, when I could let you suffer like I did?" Anti laughed as the older man stared up at him in obvious pain. Slowly Anti passed on, finally getting his revenge. 

**So good luck finding someone better.**

**END**

 


End file.
